Kiss Me Sweet
by mizu17
Summary: What if Chaos remembers all about his past life? Will Fenris' wishes may all come true? What about a certain assassin?... Inspired by the story "Stay"...
1. uno

Hi Everyone! I'm mizu17 and I'm just new here so please be kind to me. Pleases read and review! (=^ ^=)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok and this is inspired by the story "Stay" by yinrei13-sama. I love you!!!

* * *

**Kiss me Sweet**

"_Kiss me sweet_

_I'm sleeping in silence._

_All alone in ice and snow_

_In my dreams I'm calling your name_

_You are my love..."_

_---------------~0~-------------------_

Chapter 1 – The Beginning of the End

It is raining really hard and the streets are empty. They are empty and the lights are all off except for the lamppost on the streets.

In the middle of the night and out on a raging storm, a certain violet-haired warlock kept on walking down the sidewalk, letting the cold rain soaked her clothes and makes her hair stick to her face. She kept on walking and walking not really caring if she would get sick. She just wanted to run away, to get away from _him_ and _his_ words that broke her heart.

"_I don't want to hurt you or anything else, Fenris but it's just that…. I don't know what to say but I just can't love you again…"_

"Stop! Please stop it!" she said in vain. She cupped her ears to prevent the words on entering her mind.

"I'm sorry, but I do love Iris, I really love her more than anything else…"

"Somebody make it stop! Somebody!" Fenris said yet again.

"I'm really sorry, Fenris. I just can't return your feelings anymore, I just can't for I really love her…"

Fenris started to run, not caring on where she will go. She just wanted to run away and forget all about on what had happened earlier.

"_I'm sorry.. for lying to you…."_

"Somebody help me! Make it stop! I don't want to hear them again!" Fenris shouted in the night sky.

"_Fenris…I'm really sorry…"_

She kept on running and running under the heavy rain and she didn't even care on where she will go or on what will happen to her. All she wants now is for somebody to come and stop the words from repeating and repeating. The words Chaos said earlier in the Inn where they stay. The words that had broken her heart and she would always remain broken because of them.

"_Fenris..."_

Fenris stumbled down the street and she didn't even bother to stand up. She just cried her heart out and pound on the cold, hard ground. She just cried and cried until she just felt being lifted from the ground by familiar arms and then everything went black.

"_Fenris…"_

_-------------------~0~--------------------_

Fenris opened her violet orbs and looked around her surroundings trying to recognize on where she is. It seems as thought she is inside a room but not the one she's supposed to stay with the others.

"_This is a different inn, maybe it's another inn here in town but why am I here? Did somebody brought me here?" _Fenris thought.

The room is warm and cozy and it makes Fenris comfortable. She closed her eyes again and felt her surroundings. She went alert when she felt another presence inside the room. She slowly turned to where it is and what she saw shocked her. Pair of cold yet worried green eyes stare back at her warm violet orbs.

Loki is seated next to the bed where Fenris lay. He observes or rather looks at Fenris as she looks back at him, and then she turned her head and looked up at the ceiling of the room.

"Please, don't move much for you have a slight fever."

Indeed Fenris have a fever for she is feeling a bit dizzy and her body feels heavy, so she just lay down on the bed as she tried to keep herself comfortable under the heavy gaze of the assassin.

"What came into you to roam along the streets in the middle of the night while it is raining?" Loki asked with worried eyes, but as Fensis turned to look at him again, he tried to mask it with his ever stoic expression.

"…"

"Fenris answer me." Loki demanded from her. He needed to know why for he is growing worried for the violet – haired warlock.

"…"

"…" Loki also didn't said anything and just stared at Fenris' form. He is really worried about Fenris, but of course he won't let anyone know that he is worried about a certain warlock who is lying on the bed.

"It is none of your business, Loki.'' She finally said calmly as she tried to sit up in which she succeeded and looked at Loki straight in the eyes, even though she is feeling a bit dizzy and might collapse any minute.

"It may not be my business to know your private issues but….. "

"But what, Loki?!" Fenris almost shouted out of too much frustration. She just stared back at Loki's cold emerald eyes. Then she started to get out off of the bed but then, before she even had the chance to completely get out of the bed, she felt a firm grip on her wrist.

"What are you doing? You still have a fever and yet you're still planning to go outside? It's still raining you know." he questioned firmly but there is some unknown emotion hidden in his voice. _Is it worry? Concern?_ Fenris doesn't have the slightest clue.

"Please let me go!" Fenris pleaded while struggling from his firm grip but it seems to get even tighter.

"I won't for you are still ill. Just rest and we will return to the others by tomorrow." Loki said as he tries to calm Fenris.

But Fenris still struggled as she tried to get up again but this time, Loki pulled her back on the bed and trapping both her hands above her head, pinning her on the bed.

"What is your problem? Why can't you just relax and rest? Are you that eager to go away?" Loki asked a bit annoyed this time.

"…" Fenris just stayed silent the whole time staring up at Loki still not realizing their position.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Please read and review.... I really need it! promise.... See you again on the next chappie...


	2. dos

Hi there everyone!!! It's me again!

Hope you like this new chappie of "Kiss Me Sweet"

Please give me reviews!Here it goes!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters just the plot and story. well this was inspired by the story "Stay" by the way.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – When Two Emotions Collide**

Loki stared at Fenris' violet orbs for like an eternity as he realized how dull and sad those eyes had become from the past events that had happened to the warlock. He felt lost in them and he could just get lost in them over and over again if it meant being this close to her.

Fenris felt like she was lost in Loki's cold yet worried emerald eyes as she stare at them. She feels guilty for making Loki worry like this.

The two of them just continued to stare at each other, feeling each other's hot breath in their faces while the silence between them was deafening to the point that they have to break it before it becomes awkward for the both of them. Fenris tried to move but realized that her body is being pinned by Loki's to the bed.

"U-um Loki, would you kindly please get off me?" stuttered Fenris while blushing a light shade of red.

"Sorry about that." Loki said as he moved to stand and sit again in the near chair while Fenris sat straight on the bed. The awkward silence returning between them yet again.

Loki didn't know what to do next. The past events between them had made things awkward for the both of them. Now that they have calmed down, or for Loki's point of view, when Fenris had calmed down, they didn't know what to do next.

Fenris felt awkward being with Loki in the same room and silence accompanying them. Thou she is used to the assassin's silence during their travels together, this time it's different. It feels like there is something in the air making the situation different. Fenris thought that she should break the silence between them for this silence continues she might get insane from it.

"U-um Loki, may I asked why we are here? Where are the others?" asked Fenris a little bit tensed.

"As I have said, I found you unconscious on the road and you are sick so I rushed to the nearest inn for you to be taken care of. Maybe tommrow when you feel better, we can return to the others." He informed while standing up and looking out in the window at the pouring rain.

"I see. But, how did you find me? How come the others didn't know that I'm gone?"

"I didn't feel your presence after your talk with Chaos and I concluded that you went outside to clear you're your mind until it started raining. Iris worried about you so I went looking for you."

"Thanks." Replied Fenris meekly. Then she remembered the conversation with Chaos earlier that evening.

_~Flash back_~

_It's just after dinner when Chaos asked Fenris to have a talk with him in the backyard of the inn that they were staying in as of the moment. Of course Fenris gladly agreed. After knowing that Chaos' memories of Balder had returned, she felt that their love for each other will blossom once again and they will live together again just like when they were in their past lives._

_Fenris got to the backyard when she saw Chaos' back facing her, then her worst nightmare unfolded when Chaos started to tell her what he wanted to tell her._

"_Hey there, Chaos. What did you want to talk about?"_

"_I wanted to talk about us…" Chaos trailed off as if having trouble in what he should tell her._

_As Chaos said those words, Fenris smiled. At last, her dream of being with Balder again will come true._

"_Fenris…" started Chaos. "I'm sorry." He finally said it._

_At hearing those words escape his lips, Fenris' smile faded._

"_Pardon?" _

"_I'm sorry Fenris, I don't want to hurt you or anything else, but it's just that…. I don't know what to say, I just can't love you again…"_

_Fenris could feel her heart breaking into pieces as she continues to hear Chaos' confession._

"I remember you now, but I love Iris, I really love her more than anything else…" he apologized."I'm really sorry, Fenris. I just can't return your feelings anymore, I just can't for I really love her…" he repeated yet again. This time, Fenris feels like collapsing any minute and just cry her heart out.

"_I'm sorry.. for lying to you…. Fenris…I'm really sorry…"_

_By the time Chaos finished his confession, Fenris turned her back from him so that he won't see the glistening tears falling from Fenris' beautiful violet orbs. When Chaos turned to look at Fenris, she was gone._

_~End Flash back~_

Fenris returned to reality when she heard footsteps nearing her bed. When she looked up, she saw the ever-stoic assassin in front of her, looking down at her. Hesitatingly, Loki put his hand on Fenris' forehead and his other hand in his own forehead checking if there's a change in Fenris' temperature. Fenris was a bit startled by the assassin's sudden action.

"You're still hot but you'll be fine by tomorrow. Just lay down and rest, okay?" he finally said as he released Fenris' forehead.

"Okay." Fenris replied as she laid on the bed again.

When Fenris lay on the bed yet again, Loki stood up from his place and walked towards the window again and sat on the window sill. Then Fenris spoke.

"What about you Loki? Where will you sleep?" she asked as she turned her body, now facing the assassin's form.

"I'll be fine. You don't have to worry." he replied as he walked yet again near the bed where Fenris lay. When he was looming over Fenris' form, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Good night." he whispered as he stood straight and went back to his previous position near the window.

When Loki reached the window and sat down, Fenris turned from her position, with her back now facing Loki, and blush at least 10 shades of red and pink. She wasn't expecting that. '_By the Gods, what just happened in here?! After that painful confession from Chaos, now this! Just what is happening to me?!' _Fenris thought as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Waaaaaah! Finished it at last!! Well? What can you sa about it? Please review!

See you next chappie!!


	3. tres

Hi everyone! I'm back again!

Well, maybe you're wandering why I am updating this story so soon, ne?

Well, that's because I want it to be finished immediately since we're going to be busy in school , so I wouldn't let you hold up anymore. Here it is!!! (.)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters! Well maybe Agane since an OC. Only Agane and the story are mine...

* * *

**Chapter 3 - What Happen Next?**

There is a heavy storm looming over a small town in the vast fields of Geffen. Townsmen who are already asleep inside their own houses to protect them from the raging storm. You could see in one of the windows of an Inn, there stood a lone figure of a young man who watches over a certain violet haired warlock now sleeping on the bed. It's already 4 o'clock in the morning yet it's still raining outside.

Loki looked away from the window and looked at his companion's form, laid on the bed, relaxed and content. Then as he walked over to where Fenris lay, he recalled on what happened earlier this evening.

_-----Flash Back-----_

_After dinner, Loki heard Chaos asked Fenris if they could talk in the backyard of the inn where they stay. Of course being Loki, it is not his business to meddle with such issue, yet he still followed the two outside._

_Once outside, he hid himself in the shadows as he listened to the two's conversation._

"_Hey there, Chaos. What did you want to talk about?"_

"That's Fenris." _Loki thought as he looked at the person's form in the distance. She's smiling brightly at Chaos._

"_I wanted to talk about us…" Chaos trailed off as if having trouble in what he should tell her._

_When Chaos spoke, Fenris' smile faded and her face changed into a serious one. _

"_Fenris…" started Chaos. "I'm sorry."_

_Loki heard that as clear as a crystal. _

_At hearing those words escape his lips, Fenris' smile faded. _" I thought he remembers now? how can he say he's sorry to the woman he loves?"_ Loki thought as he shifted from his position then he continued to listen again._

"_Pardon?" _

"_I'm sorry Fenris, I don't want to hurt you or anything else, but it's just that…. I don't know what to say, I just can't love you again…"_

_Loki heard Choas said, then he continued with a..._

"_I remember you now, but I love Iris, I really love her more than anything else…" he apologized._

"_I'm really sorry, Fenris. I just can't return your feelings anymore; I just can't for I really love her…" he repeated yet again. This time, Loki felt Fenris' presence collapsing, it's like she gonna breal down any minute and just cry her heart out._

"_I'm sorry.. for lying to you…. Fenris…I'm really sorry…"_

_By the time Chaos finished his confession, Fenris turned her back from him so that he won't see the glistening tears falling from Fenris' beautiful violet orbs. When Chaos turned to look at Fenris, she was gone._

_Loki saw Fenris ran away and also saw Chaos walked to the nearby bench and sat down with his head down. Then he suddenly looked up to the dark sky above._

_------_

_A few hours later it started to rain. Iris is beginning to worry about Fenris' whereabouts while Chaos continued pacing around the lobby of the inn._

"_Where is she? She should be back by now. It's not like Fenris to be late like this." Stated the cleric while checking the grandfather clock again for the time. It' nearing midnight already and the warlock has not yet returned._

_Loki is beginning to worry as well. He may not look like it but he is dead worried for their usually calm and collected comrade. Over the months and year that they were together, he had grown a little attached to the warlock._

"_I'll look for her." Loki volunteered as his friends looked at him, especially Lydia._

"_I'll accompany you." called Lydia from the background but Loki refused._

"_It will be much faster if I go alone, besides you all need rest for the journey back to Comodo tomorrow. I am enough to look for Fenris."_

_Though a bit jealous and frustrated, Lydia agreed and proceeded to her room that she shared with Iris and Fenris. Behind her, Iris followed._

"_Be careful." Chaos said to the assassin's retreating back before following the two ladies upstairs to head for his own room, which he shared with Loki._

_Once outside, Loki started his search for the missing warlock. He hopped from roof to roof and finally found her near the park unconscious. Loki hurried to her side and swept her in his arms. She is dripping wet and from her looks, she's been under the rain for quite some time and she is also starting to burn up. Loki needs to hurry so he rushed to the nearest inn in order to take shelter and also to prevent Fenris from getting worst._

_Once inside, a young blonde haired maiden behind the counter greeted him._

_"What can I do for you, sir?" she asked Loki._

_"A room and also a change of clothes please."_

_The girl turned around then reached for a key on the wall, which has a number, the room number perhaps, then turned again to face Loki._

_"Here you go, sir. Room number 205 on the second floor."_

_"Would you mind if you would assist me there, as you see, my friend is unconcious and sick."_

_"Certainly not, sir. Please follow me then." the girl replied as she left her place behind the counter and into the stairs leading to the second floor of the inn._

_When they got In front of the room, the blonde girl unlocked it and let Loki come in first._

_Loki put Fenris on the bed then sat next to her and put his hand on her forehead. _"She's burning up. I need to hurry and get her out of this wet clothes"_ he thought as he stares at Fenris' limp form._

_"If you need anything..."_

_"Would you please help me get her out of this wet clothes?" Loki cut her off not even looking up._

_"Certainly, sir."_

_"I will just be outside. Please call me when you're finish." he said as he got out of the room and stayed at the hallway._

_A few minutes later, the young girl went out of the room. She is carrying Fenris' wet clothes._

_"I'm done, sir. I've also left a bucket of cold water and a towel to help her get better. Please call me if you need anything else." said the girl with a sweet smile._

_"Thank you, Miss..."_

_"Agane." she said._

_Loki nodded at this and went back inside the room._

_When he looked inside the room, he turned to the bed and saw her, lying there in the bed, wearing a white nightgown and a towel on her forehead. He walked towards the bed and sat on the chair next to her. _

_"(sigh) What have you done to yourself? Don't you know how worried they are? How worried I've been?" He whispered to Fenris' sleeping form._

_-----End Flashback-----_

Loki sat down on the bedside and brushed a few strands of Fenris' hair. He looked at her face lovingly while brushing his hand on her hair softly. As Loki do this, he realized something. Something new and something different about how he cared for Fenris._ "What is this feeling? Is this love? No! It's it can't be! Emotions make you weak! I must-"_ his train of thoughts stopped when he felt Fenris move.

She seems to be having a nightmare because she's struggling and panting, like being captured by somebody. Of course this alerted Loki so he leaned down, not knowing what to do, and hugged Fenris closely.

"Shhhh... It's okay. I'm here. You don't have anything to worry about." he whispered into Fenris' ear soothingly as he hold her tight. In the process, Fenris unconsciously hugged Loki back and held on tightly.

A few minutes had passed and Fenris still won't let go. With no other option, since he's like trapped in Fenris' hug, Loki laid down beside Fenris and wrapped his arms around her protectively. He'll just have to deal with the outcome later. For now, he needs to protect and comfort his comrade, his love.

* * *

I know that Loki is a bit OC here and soooooooooo full of concern for Fenris but the heck! They're cute together, aren't they???

Well there's only one thing that I would ask from you... Please Review...!!

see you next chappie...


	4. quatro

Hello folks! Once again I bring to you the new chappie of Kiss Me Sweet. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own the characters, well except Agane, but I own the story and plot.

Drum roll PLEASE!!!! (.)

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Morning After**

Morning has come, birds are merrily chirping on tree branches as they welcome a day after the storm. Store owners are already cleaning up their post on the market place and on the sidewalks; some are even fixing up their things to sell as the day begins.

In one of the Inns in town, a young girl awoke from her slumber.

"(Yawn) Good Morning! Fenris, Lidia!" Iris happily greeted then she looked around the room. Lidia is sprawled on her bed and Sessy is still sound asleep on the couch while the bed next to her is neatly fixed and unoccupied.

"Fenris and Loki didn't came back last night?" she loudly said.

"Whaat! That can't be? What if something happened to those two? Something inappropriate? NO! Loki can't do that to me! Our love is eternal!" Lidia immediately woke up from her sleep and ranted on as Iris cupped her ears.

"Will you please shut up! You're waking up the whole Inn!" Iris shouted towards the thief. Then their usual bickering started yet again even if it's just early in morning. While in the middle of their argument/cat fight, a knock came.

_knock, knock_

"Coming!"

At the door is Chaos with an annoyed look on his face.

"Good Morning to you too, Chaos!" Iris greeted him happily or tried to as she kept Lidia in the background.

"Will you please keep down?! Somebody's tryin' to sleep here, ya know?" he said annoyed.

"Okay." replied Lidia from Iris' back as Sessy starts waking up.

"By the way, are Loki and Fenris back? You're the one who stayed up late last night." Iris asked.

"No. Maybe they stayed in an another Inn last night since it's rainin' pretty hard."

"Maybe. Let's go down and have breakfast. I'm hungry." she said

"Okay."

Meanwhile...

Sunlight already stared to creep into the room where two figures lay on the bed, sound asleep. As the birds chirp merrily just outside the window, Fenris woke up.

_"What am I doing here? Where am I?"_ she asked herself. _"I don't remember this place."_ then suddenly, memories of what happened last night came back to her. Her talk with Chaos. She, running under the pouring rain in the middle of the night. Staying in another Inn in town. Loki taking care of her._ "Right! Loki!" _Right then, she noticed that she's not alone in the bed. In fact whoever this person is, Fenris is using his chest for a pillow and her arm is wrapped around his torso. In turn he has his arm wrapped around her waist tightly and protectively.

_"He looks so peaceful and relaxed. Come to of it, I've never seen him this peaceful before."_ She thought as she unconsciously brush a few strands of Loki's bangs away from his beautiful face._ "I've just realized, when you look at Loki up close, he's very handsome. Not that he's not handsome or something. There's something there that seems different about him, something..."_ Fenris drifted as she subconsciously leaned up and stared at Loki's face fascinatingly then traced his face with her fingers. Just as she is about to bring her hand once again to brush away his ebony bangs, Loki's eyes fluttered open.

"..." Fenris froze as Loki's eyes stared at her.

"What are you doing?" he simply asked as Fenris blush.

"Nothing. Sorry about that." she answered quickly as she look away and tried to focus anything but not just his handsome face.

When Fenris looked away, Loki realized their position and took his arm off of Fenris waist. When he tried to sit up, his legs got tangled with Fenris' causing him to fall back again. In order not to crush her with his weight, he out-stretched his arms to support his body. Now, entrap between Loki's arm, Fenris stared at him with a shock expression just like Loki. They are having their staring contest when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

_knock, knock_

At first they ignored it and continued staring at each other, then suddenly, Loki leaned down and when their lips are almost touching, the knock came again. This time, much louder than the last one.

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

Reluctantly, Loki stood up and proceeded to the door to it.

"Coming!" he simply said as he opened the door. There just outside the door, is Agane, holding Fenris' fresh, washed and pressed clothes from last night.

"Good Morning!" she greeted happily. "How is your 'friend'? Is she fine now?" she questioned him curiously. She also handed him Fenris' clothes.

"Yes, she's fine and thank you for these." Loki monotonously replied as he looked at Fenris' clothes.

"It's fine, no big deal. Besides, you're guests."

"Okay."

As Loki turned to go inside the room again, he was halted by Agane's voice...

"By the way, breakfast will be ready soon." with that, she ran down the hall and into the stairs going downstairs.

When Loki stood up and answered the door, Fenris just remained at her place, still sprawled on top of the bed, and stared at the ceiling._ "We almost kissed! Both Loki and I almost kissed! Oh my god! What is happening to me?!"_ she miserably thought as she brought her right hand on her mouth and touch her own lips. She can still feel Loki's hot breath near her face as if he's just right beside her. When she heard the door closed, she snapped out of her trance and back to reality.

"I think you should take a shower now and prepare. Breakfast should be served soon downstairs." he said as he laid her clothes on top of the bedside table then he sat on the windowsill.

"Okay." she simply replied then stood up and gathered her clothes then went to the bathroom to take a short shower and change out of her borrowed clothes.

When the door of the bathroom closed, Loki sighed at he leaned his head on the window._ "What's the matter with me? What am I doing?"_ he asked himself mentally._ "This is wrong! Everything's wrong! Loki, you must remember the words of the Elders! You shouldn't let your emotions run wild!"_ he mentally scolded himself as he bumps his head on the glass window repeatedly. After a while, Loki stopped because he sensed that Fenris might be finished with her shower. As if on cue, Fenris emerge from the bathroom, looking fresh and now prepared.

"I'm finished!" she announced as she walked over to Loki, the clothes she wore last night are in her arms.

"Why don't you go ahead? I'll just take a shower and then join you downstairs for breakfast."

"Okay. If you say so." Fenris replied as she placed the clothes on top of the bed and proceeded to the door. As she opened the door she suddenly turned and said jokingly, "Don't take too long, okay? We don't want to miss breakfast" with that, she left the room.

When she left, Loki went to the bathroom and took a shower. After that taking a short shower, and preparing himself, he also proceeded downstairs to join Fenris to breakfast.

* * *

YES! I finished another chapter for Kiss Me Sweet!

By the way, I'm already planning for my new project. This time, it will be just a one shot.... (hehehehehehe)

See you next chappie, okay?! And don't forget to leave a review!! Lovu You ALL!!! (.)


	5. cinco

Hello everyone!! (bows) Phew....! Been a very busy since December that I had to hold this story for a while but now, after hours and days of waiting... I now give you! The ultimate! The most awaited update of the season! ( I'm over exaggerating am I not??) The fifth chapter of Kiss Me Sweet! ( receives claps from the audiences!!) .

I've also changed their destination. Instead of Prontera. I turned it to Comodo. (Don't worry I also rewritten the 3rd chapter and turned the location there to Comodo too.) . Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (though I wish I own Loki and Fenris!)

* * *

**Chapter 5- Awkward Situations and Nightmares?**

A week has already passed since the incident in the magical town of Geffen. In that span of time, many things have happen as they journey back to the land of Comodo to look for more clues in their search for the Heart of Ymir. For one, Loki and Fenris are always together. While walking, they have small talks about anything in particular. When one patrols, the other is always there to check on him/her. This new kind of gesture, of course, between the two has intrigued their fellow companions.

"Don't you think Loki and Fenris had gotten so close from the past few days?" Iris asked as she stirs the broth, their dinner for the night, together with the fish that are now grilling in the fire.

"Hmmm… now that you've mentioned it. Those two really had gotten close since in Geffen. I wonder what happened there?" a certain red haired rune knight replied in his seat in front of the fire. He reached out and grabbed himself a grilled fish that they caught this afternoon as they had set camp in another forest nearing their next destination. Then, as Chaos tried to bite his grilled fish, it was followed by an "Ow!" as he got his tongue burned after biting the newly cooked fish.

"NOOO! You must be imagining it! I mean Loki wouldn't betray me! Our love for each is other is eternal!" Lidia objected as she stood up from her seat across from Chaos and raised her hand that is holding her spoon. Then "Yes! That's right! You're just imagining it." She tried to convince herself as she settled on her seat once more.

"Whatever Lidia. I think you're the one who's having a hallucination there! I mean, look at them!" Iris said as she pointed at where the couple in question is. Loki just finished his patrol and Fenris just happened to accompany him since she is the one in charge of getting the firewood. Now, Loki and Fenris are nearing the campsite, of course with Fenris holding enough firewood to last until tomorrow morning. The two, as always, are chatting and the others are a bit shocked as they saw a ghost of a smile on Loki's face as Fenris relays to him a story she had learned from the previous town. As they near the trio who were left to guard the camp, the other three tried to look and act normal, as if they aren't talking about the two. Well, maybe with the exception of Lidia who is sulking in the corner.

"How's the patrol?" Chaos started as Loki sat on a log near the fire and Fenris put the firewood near log and got herself and Loki a bowl full of the soup that Iris had cooked.

"I sense no danger in our surroundings, but we mustn't keep our guards down. We may not know on when Freya's minions will come and attack us." The ever-stoic assassin simply replied.

"Who's going on patrol tonight?" Fenris simply asked as she handed Loki the other bowl of soup and received a small "Thank you." From the background, Iris' eyes widens as she heard those words escape the assassin's lips and looked more closely at the two of them. After handing the bowl to Loki, Fenris sat herself beside Loki.

"I'll do it."

When she heard that familiar husky voice, she looked beside her and looked at the stoic assassin. "But you were the one who went on patrol last night and you were also the first one who patrolled today. I think you should rest for tonight. I'll do it." Fenris protested as she stared at his beautiful emerald eyes that shone like glass.

"No. It's fine. I'll do it." Loki said yet again.

"But-"

"No more buts Fenris. I better go than you going out on patrol. Besides, I don't need sleep and you know that." Loki said strongly as he stared back at Fenris' amethyst eyes.

As this banter between the two happens, two red heads had been looking back and forth from Fenris and Loki as they argue; I mean talk. Iris hid a mischievous smile as she stared at the couple in front of them.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's this atmosphere around you two? It's as if you're having a lover's quarrel." Iris finally said it with that same mischievous smile still on her pretty face. At this, Fenris blushes beet red and looked away and Loki sent a death glare in her direction. Of course, after traveling with him for so long, Iris is already used to his death glares and just ignored the one that was sent her way.

"I-iris, you- you're m-misunderstanding t-the situation he-here." Fenris tried to explain while she's stuttering and trying to hide her blush. But Iris knew better.

"Well, if you two don't mind, Chaos and I will just go on patrol then." She replied then stood up and pulled Chaos with her.

"HEY! I'm not yet finished eating!" Chaos protested.

"Just get up!"

As Iris pulled Chaos away to "patrol", Fenris still sat beside Loki and stared at the retreating backs of the two red head as they disappear in the shadows of the forest. She still longed for Chaos to love her once more but it seems that Chaos really don't love her anymore, despite knowing his memories of his past life. She sighed. _"This is going nowhere. Maybe I should start forgetting about these foolish feelings." _She told herself._ "But how should I start? I wish I know where to begin." _she sighs again as she looked at her bowl and started eating it.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey Iris! What are you planning?" Chaos asked as the two of them walked away from the campsite, but still far enough to see what's happening in camp.

"We're going on _patrol_." she simply said as she pulled Chaos down into a nearby bush.

"Patrol?! This is not patrol! This is spying! And worse, we're spying on our own friends!" Chaos shouted at Iris but of course, the mentioned cleric put her tiny hands on Chaos' mouth to shut him up.

"Just shut it and watch. Besides aren't we _patrolling_?" Iris slyly said as she went to hide behind the bush beside Chaos and looked at the campsite herself where she can see Fenris, quietly eating beside Loki who is also eating. Lidia and Sessy are already reading their sleeping mats around the camp fire and settled on one, after finishing their job, and instantly fell asleep.

**Back in the camp**

As Lidia and Sessy fell asleep, silence befell the other two as they finished eating. While Fenris kept away the tools, Loki stayed on the log and looked closely at what Fenris is doing. He followed every move that she makes until he realized that Fenris had sat across from him and is also staring back at him. At this, Loki looked away to hide his blush of embarrassment as he was caught off guard. Fenris laughed at this.

"Is there something funny?" Loki quickly asked.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that you look cute when you blush." Fenris replied, still giggling at Loki's reaction.

"Well then, sorry for that." This time, he sounded like an offended child being teased by his playmate. Fenris laughed much louder as these words escape Loki's lips. After the incident in Geffen, she tried to stick more with Loki, maybe because he's just the only one in their group who understands her a lot and she can also rely on him and two of them have formed a unique bond that only the two of them know. While Fenris tried to control her laughter, Loki looked at her and smiled a little as he looked at the laughing warlock in front of him. Sure he is acting a bit not himself but if it means letting Fenris forget about Chaos even just for a moment, it's okay. Well, since that day in Geffen he did promise himself to protect Fenris from any harm, whether it is physically or mentally.

_Flashback_

_As they were having they're breakfast at the Inn, Fenris can't help herself but notice Loki's strange behavior._

"_Loki, are you okay? Is there something bothering you?" she asked as she looked at the assassin in front of him picking on his food._

_Loki looked up from his food then replied "I'm fine. Just thinking about something."_

_Silence had fallen between the two again as they ate their breakfast. Moments later, they are ready to leave the Inn and meet the others so they can prepare for their journey south._

~0~

_As they were on their way, Fenris can't help herself but look at Loki as they made their way through the market place and near the Inn were the others are staying. Because of the people on the market place, Fenris can't keep her pace with Loki that's why she's falling behind him instead of walking beside him. Loki also noticed this so he made his way towards Fenris and held her hand._

"_This way, we won't lose each other here since it's packed with people and since you still haven't recovered completely yet from your fever, you're still lacking strength to keep up with my pace." He simply said as he brought their hands in front of them and intertwined their fingers. This simple gesture of course caused Fenris to blush heavily. She feels something funny in her stomach and made her feel light-headed. _"What is this feeling? I felt it too when Loki and I nearly kissed in the other Inn. Oh my, what is really happening to me?!"_ she asked herself as she looked down to hide her still flushed face then she looked at hers and Loki's hands. As they were making their way out of the market place, she looked at the other people around them who seem to be couples by their body gestures. She saw a couple by the fountain, sitting on a bench holding hands and another while walking_. "Loki and I must look like a couple too in their eyes."_ Then she heard some of the older lady shopping at the market place saying what a beautiful couple they are and that they really are meant to be. This of course made Fenris' blush redder if still possible._

_Finally, they reached their destination and before Loki opened the door, he let go of Fenris' hand that he held and opened the door of the Inn where Chaos and the others are staying. _

_When Loki had let go of her hand, Fenris stared at it and as if looking disappointed. _"Why am I disappointed? It's not as if I like holding his hand."_ She thought again as she looked at Loki as he opened the door. _"Well, his hand is unexpectedly warm, since I thought his hands are as cold as his emotions but I guess I guessed wrong."_ She told herself again. Then she heard Loki's voice gesturing for to come since Iris and the others are worried for her._

_At first she looked hesitant and struggled to go in but then Loki faced her and said something to her that surprised her._

"_Don't worry. I'm here. I'm sure they'll understand on what happened yester night."_

"_But I still can't face them." She said again, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Loki held her hands and gave them a light squeeze._

"_I've told you, I'm here, you don't have to worry." Loki said reassuringly then gestured for Fenris to go in first._

"Here goes nothing!"_ she thought as she stepped into the Inn and was engulfed with a big embrace from a very worried cleric._

_Meanwhile, in the background of the two hugging ladies, Loki walked near the rune knight who is standing near the couch in the lobby of the Inn they were staying, as if ready to depart once Loki and Fenris has returned._

"_You made it Bone-head." Chaos greeted rather lively, as if nothing had happened the other night, at the assassin who had come to stand next to him as they watched the other two who are still hugging with a near-to-tears cleric and a pitiful warlock who is being suffocated in a certain cleric's big bear hug._

"_Hmph! Unlike you Farm Boy, I get things done." Loki replied shortly as also looked at their other companions._

"_Shall we then?" Chaos asked to the others once they're all have calmed down._

"_Yes!" Iris replied energetically and bounced next to Chaos and wrapped her hands in Chaos' left arm._

"_Okay, okay. Come on Loki, Fenris, Lidia!" he called out to the others since Iris had already dragged him out of the Inn and into the main streets._

_While Loki was about to go out of the door, he noticed how Fenris' expression changed. From being innocent and explanative to pain and sadness. Then he set his gaze upon the retreating backs of the red-head couple. Since that day, he promised himself to protect her always. From her pain, sadness, loneliness and especially protect her from **him.**_

_End Flashback_

"A zeny for your thoughts?" he heard Fenris said as he was again staring into the camp fire in front of them, the fire dancing with the wind, giving them light and warmth.

"They're worth more." He replied, hiding a smirk as he stared at Fenris playful orbs.

"And how much would that be?" she asked, also looking at Loki with her playful glint in her eyes.

"Too expensive for you."

After this is said, Fenris burst in laughter again and looked at Loki as he smiled a small smile towards her.

**(Back to the two spies… I mean red-heads)**

"Did you see that?" Iris asked as she shook Chaos' shoulder while looking at Fenris and Loki, enjoying their conversation pretty much. "I mean look! Loki is really smiling! And Fenris! I've never seen her so happy and playful before!" she nearly shouted again to the red-haired rune knight beside her.

"Yeah, I see 'em so would 'ya please let go." Chaos replied a bit annoyed as he kept his gaze back to the duo who is still conversing about not-so-important matters.

"Told you there is something between those two!"

"Okay, okay! Now you satisfied? Can we please go on patrol now?" Chaos asked the cleric beside him.

"Okay, but this is not yet finis! You will help me bring those two together!" she replied as she stood up and walked to _actually_ start their patrol.

"So now we're matchmakers? Since when did we become one?"

"Since those two starts acting close!" came a short reply from the cleric and then she was gone in the shadows.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

**Back in Camp**

"It's getting late. I think you should go to sleep now." Loki said to his companion who is silently looking at the stars beside him. Eventually, because of the chilly night, Fenris sat beside Loki and continued their conversation, now in quite voices for they might disturbed those who are already sleeping; namely, Lidia and Sessy, and looks at the stars above.

"I think you're right." came Fenris' quite reply as she tried to stifle a yawn.

Loki stood up and assisted Fenris as she stands, and proceeded to a sleeping mat with a blanket near the fire (courtesy of Lidia and Sessy, by the way) and sat on it.

"What about you?" she the man still standing in front of her. Loki pointed another sleeping mat near her.

"Good night then, Loki." She said with a smile on her face.

"Yes Fenris. Good night to you too." He replied as he made his way towards the mat where he sat and watched Fenris as she lay and fell asleep almost instantly. He sent a smile towards her direction then he lay and closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.

Meanwhile… (In Fenris' dream land...)

She is sitting in a vast field, green grass and different kinds of flowers everywhere. There she sat, dressed in a silk white dress, waiting for _him._

"Fenris." She heard her name escape his lips.

"I've been waiting for you…" she said as she stands up, lifting her white skirt in the process and rushed to _his _arms.

"How I longed to see you again here beside me.." _he_ whispered into her ear like lover's whisper as _he _brought her closer to his body, a sudden gust of wind passed by making Fenris dress and hair dance with it. _He_ gently tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear then sent her a smile. Then _he_ bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead as Fenris closed her eyes, just feeling the moment.

Fenris looked up and smiled back at _him_. Then suddenly, the clear blue sky turned black, thunder clouds now litter the dark sky as thunder and heavy rain fell into the ground. The vast field full of beautiful flowers had turned into a battlefield; dead bodies lay everywhere, the heavy smell of blood is everywhere, every breath you take makes you want to throw out. When she looked up again_, he's_ gone. She looked from side to side, looking, searching for _him_. Then somewhere in the other side of the plane, she saw _him_ fighting against Freya. She grew scared so from her spot she ran and ran. She didn't care if she is being drenched in the rain making her dress stick to her skin or that her dress is being stained with mud and blood or that the voices of the injured and dying are calling out to her for help, she just didn't care at all. All that's important right now is reaching _him_. The clashing of swords, battle cries and thunders filled her hearing as she made her way across the battle ground, towards _him_. When she reached _him_; drench to the bones from the heavy rain, her dress torn and tattered and stained with mud, a lightning strikes and the next thing she saw; Freya's sword is impaled in _his_ chest and _his_ body fell to the ground. She screamed his name, calling him and then she ran again to try and catch him but she didn't make it. When she reached _him_, she lifted _his_ head and rested it into her bosom, cradling _his _lifeless body, and then a single name escaped her lips as she mourned for her dead.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Loki…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.

* * *

_

Yes! At long last! I know Loki is a bit OC here again, but hey, this is my story! (heheheheheheh)

Hope you liked it and see you on the next episode of Kiss Me Sweet! Ja!

P.s.: leaving a review would really be much appreciated... thanks!!! I Love You ALL!!!! Mwuahhhh!


	6. seis

Hi everyone! Well I'm back again for another chapter of Kiss me Sweet!

(Audience claps)

Thank you! Thank you! Well as you all know, I'm currently doing many projects and also the upcoming update for this story. Oh well, whatever! Let's just get started now, shall we? .

Disclaimer: I do not own an of the characters, places, games, manwha, other names mentioned, and so on and on.... I'm babbling again aren't I? Oh let's just get it on!!

* * *

**Chapter 6- The Start of Something New?**

Fenris bolted up from her sleeping mat and held her head in her hands. She's sweating and trembling. _"It's just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about. Just calm down and take a deep breath."_ She said to herself as she tries to calm herself. As she lifted her head, she looked at her surroundings. The camp fire is still ablaze though a bit little but still enough to light and warms the camp in this chilly night. Lidia and Sessy are still fast asleep in their corner while Chaos and Iris lay beside each on the other side of the fire, just across Fenris. _"Maybe they just got back from their patrol."_ She thought as she turned to her other side, disregarding the position of Chaos and Iris for a while as she is going worried. She saw the sleeping mat besides hers empty and remembering her nightmare, she grew scared and then she quickly stood up and looked for a certain dark-haired assassin.

She didn't know how far had she ran searching. She feels like she's been running for hours for in truth it's only just minutes ago when she left camp. As time flies by, she grew worried and worried as she can't find him anywhere. Tears had already started cascading down her cheeks as she continues looking for Loki. Then, she reached a clearing where she saw a pond in the middle, the full moon's light reflecting on it giving it an immaculate glow. Upon reaching the lake, she fell down and started crying.

--

When Loki felt Chaos' and Iris' presence in the camp, he got up and readied to take over for patrol, since he can't possibly disturbed their other companions' sleep (including Fenris). He slowly got up and slipped from camp to start patrolling on the premises around it. He eventually climbed a tree and looks at their surroundings from a bird's eye view and watched as the campfire slowly dances with the night air. He also watched as his companions continue sleeping as if there are no impeding dangers that may come visit them tonight. Then his gaze suddenly turned to certain violet haired warlock as she continues to sleep, the moonlight showering it's heavenly light onto her sleeping for, making her hair and rosy white skin glisten, making her look more beautiful.

"_What am I thinking?"_ he asked himself as he shook his head, as if to clear his mind. "_I must focus!"_ he said to himself as he looked around the premises again. Then his eyes returned again to camp and noticed that Fenris had woken up. She seems disturbed about something and she looks kind of scared and worried at the same time. Then she suddenly bolted up and ran, as if searching for someone. Silently, he jumped down the tree he was on and ran after Fenris.

--

He saw her crouching near the bay of a pond and she seems to be trembling. He knew that there is something wrong so he entered the clearing but unfortunately he stepped on a twig, making it snapped and creating a rather loud noise in the very quite forest they were in, making Fenris turned to where the sound had come from.

When Fenris lifted her head, she saw Loki, standing near the entrance of the clearing looking at her. As Loki stepped further into the clearing, Fenris quickly stood up and flung herself into Loki's unexpectedly open arms.

"You're safe! You're okay! Thank god you're safe!" she said frantically between sobs as she wrapped her arms around Loki shoulders tightly and resting her cheek in his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Loki, not knowing what to do, simply wrapped his own arms around Fenris' petite waist. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" he simply asked quietly as he felt Fenris pulled him into a much closer embrace. "What happened? Why are you so scared?" he asked again, Fenris stiffened and just bowed her head.

"I don't want to talk about it." She simply said again still between sobs and buried her face deeper into Loki's chest, smelling his minty yet masculine scent. At this, Loki can't help himself but blush a little and looked down at the still frightened warlock held in his arms.

Silence fell upon the two as Fenris continued to cry in Loki's chest as he in return rubbed her back to comfort her. It took quite a while before Fenris regained her composure, her hands sliding off his shoulder now they're just resting on his chest and her sobs had completely died off but she still leaned on Loki. Loki unconsciously lifted his right hand and touched her hair, slightly petting her to calm down and looked at Fenris as she still tried to hide her face in Loki chest. Loki smiled at her childish behavior and before he knew it, he brought his other free hand, letting go of Fenris' waist, put it in Fenris' chin and lifted her face so that he can see her. The white in her violet orbs were reddened and slightly swollen with her eyelashes still wet with tears. Tear tracks were still shining wetly on her cheeks. Her breathing was ragged and broken, as if some remnant sobs were trying to force themselves out. Her cheeks are flushed and even if she's in disarray, she still looked beautiful under the moonlight. Loki can't help himself but get lost in those puffy amethyst orbs as he slowly leaned down. Fenris in the other hand simply stared at his handsome face and before she knows it, Loki had sealed the bit of space between them catching her lips with his.

Fenris stood in shock – it is the first time she had ever been kissed (well in this life, not like in her past life where Balder and her usually kissed in their married life often it was like breathing) but it took only a moment for her instincts to kick in and she simply wrapped her hands again around his neck and closing her eyes to just simply feel this moment.

Loki pulled her much closer to him by tangling his left hand in her violet tresses and wrapped his right hand in her waist tighter. He loved the feeling of her soft pink lips moving with his in unison and their breaths mingling.

Fenris felt her legs turn jelly as her legs buckled up and ready to give in, if it's not for Loki holding her up and continued kissing her. Reluctantly, he pulled away for much needed oxygen and rested his forehead against Fenris' and just stared at her eyes. She also stared back and smiles a little at him.

"I think you should go back to sleep. Don't worry it'll be fine now." He whispered huskily at her.

Fenris nodded, not trusting her voice as she stared at Loki's beautiful emerald orbs and feeling his hot breath on her face. She slowly leaned on his chest, silently listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart, lulling her to sleep.

When Loki felt Fenris' head lay in his chest, he simply looked down and watched her as she finally fell asleep again. Gently, he lifted her up, bridal style, and went back to the camp once more and gentle placed her back in her sleeping mat. Putting a blanket over her, he leaned and placed a soft, chased kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, my love." He softly whispered to her as he stood up and went to lie on his own sleeping mat. Looking at the stars above, he remembered his sudden action earlier and mentally slapped himself. _"Now you've done it! What do you think will Fenris think if she sees you tomorrow! She would be very confused!"_ he scolded himself as he recalled what happened earlier. _"What if she didn't know what she's doing and just acted on instinct? What if her mind was clouded with pain and fear?!"_ So many what ifs came across his mind as he finally fell asleep still trying to think of reason why he did that.

--

Unknown to Loki and the others, there's still another unknown presence In the forest, hiding in the shadows and watching their every move.

"So that's your weakness, Assassin-san?" he whispered in a sing-song voice as he continued to watch over the sleeping forms of Chaos, Iris, Lidia, Loki and Fenris.

Dark colored eyes glinted with malice as he looked behind him, where a certain cursed sword lay beneath his shadow.

"Your thirst will be soon quenched, Talatsu." He whispered to no one in particular as he laughed maniacally.

* * *

Soooooooooooooo............. what do you think? pretty crazy, ne? hahahahahahahaha

Well, I hope you liked this new chapter, see you soon on my next update...

though it might take a while since were already getting a bit busy in school... but don't worry! come summer vacation and you might get an update from me at least one a week! Yeah I'm so great!!! hahahahahahahahahahaha! (I think I'm going crazy....)

P.S.: reviews and suggestions are pretty much welcome!

Thank you thank you all!!! I love you world!!! .


End file.
